villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:G-Monster/Pure Evil Proposal: Micheal (Apocalypse World)
Hello guys, I got another candidate to propose from the Supernatual ''series so lets talk about that for the moment What's The Work? ''Supernatural is an Ameican Fantasy show that airs on The CW. The premise revolves around two brothers Sam and Dean Winchester as they fight ghosts, monsters, demons, angles, and other supernatural stuff. Starting from season 13 they end up in Apocolypse World and they meet this fellow. Introducing the Archangle Michael (Apocalypse World). Who is Michael? As is revealed, Supernatural takes place in a multiverse with numerous parallel dimensions. In the Apocolypse World Michael was the first archangel created by god, the elder brother of Lucifer, and the strongest of all of them...when Lucifer rebelled, things proceded as normal except Sam and Dean, the destined vessels of Lucifer and Michael were never born....and when Lucifer rose again, the apocalypse began, heaven and hell's fighting devastated the world. Michael killed Lucifer at last, expecting his Father to return and give him answers...but god was silent. Michael grew dissatisfied with his father and became enraged, deciding to lash out. He formed a dictatorship over earth, deciding that genocide was the answer for the 'lower' beings. Michael became as God to the 'Apocalypse World' and not a benevolent one: he began to 'cleanse' it of humanity, massacring them, torturing them, tyrannizing them and worse, when Lucifer and Mary Winchester were dumped into this world. Michael caught Lucifer and tortured him to harvest his power, deciding to invade Lucifer's world and burn it to ashes, later torturing Mary as well, trying to exterminate all remaining humans. Now, things culminate in the heroes evacuating the humans, when Michael arrives to slaughter them all. Lucifer, allying with the heroes as an Enemy Mine fights with Michael alongside the archangel Gabriel who steps up to finally do what's right. Gabriel and Michael battle and Michael callously kills his brother, but the humans escape....and Michael teams up with Lucifer to gain access to the world in return for giving Lucifer his Nephilim son Jack. Things go wrong when Jack proves too powerful to be controlled and Lucifer reneges ont he deal, stealing Jack's power to remake the cosmos. Not wanting the extermination of all existence, Michael makes a bargain with Dean: inhabit his body, let Dean fight with his power and kill Lucifer whereupon Michael departs in peace. Michael dies and when Lucifer is dead, Michael hijacks Dean's body and flees with him. Now, Michael? Begins trying to find his 'perfect' type of creature. He grows dissatisfied with humans and demons, but vampires? He respects their 'honest hunger.' He captures a bunch of them and begins experimenting on ad killing them, as well as werewolves to 'improve' monsters, planting a bunch of monsters to draw out humans and kill them while supposedly fleeing Dean's body for purposes unknown. Michael takes a new vessel and goes to Kansas City, planting his monsters, repossesses Dean and attempts to have the city slaughtered while torturing the heroes....and reveals his true plan: Michael is dissatisfied with God seeing each universe as a 'failed draft,' so he intends to slaughter them all. Each and every universe god has made? Michael will massacre it, chasing god all over the cosmos, wiping out his works, and then? "Even God can die," while claiming he'll become the new God of Gods....Michael is finally defeated by being sealed in Dean's mind, but it's temporary. Michael WILL escape, prompting Dean to decide to seal himself away permanently in a coffin magically enchanted to hold an archangel. Michael manages to later escape and possesses the witch Rowena by threatening her if she doesn't comply with possession, claiming he'll return in a new vessel and kill everyone close to her. In her body, he kills them all anyways. In the ensuing fight, Michael tries to kill Team Free Will, but at the end? Jack, the Nephilim, ends up facing his uncle for good and ejects Michael from Rowena. Burning through his own soul and declaring he is a Winchester and that Michael will hurt nobody else ever again....Jack incinerates Michael and consumes Michael's angelic Grace, burning the evil archangel to nothing for good and all. Heinousness? Even for Supernatural Michael is bad. Tons of murder, torture, attempting to massacre a city, experimentation, mass murder, attempted omnicide, plotting to exterminate entire planes of existence out of spite? Complements his dear brother's attempted omnicide. Michael pretty much helps define the standard, except for Amara/The Darkness and she's vastly stronger than he is...and even she doesn't have a plan with THIS much bloodshed. Pass. Mitigating Qualities? Now then Michael is upset at being abandoned, but...Michael is just as egotistical and vicious as Lucifer. He handles this by slaughtering countless beings who had nothing to do with it, and he's a sadist beside it. Michael is revealed to have gained a titanic, Jupiter sized ego, believing only he is worthy of being the 'god of gods.' He's also a great practitioner of fantastic racism, viewing all other races besides Angels as in need of extermination...and he abandons the angels, too, in addition to being a horrible boss who will happily kill any subordinate sooner than later. Also, Michael will seemingly hold to his word....except not. He breaks his deal with Dean and breaks his deal with Rowena, showing all he cares about is himself. There's no standard Michael professes to that he won't betray, nothing remotely that holds up to any level of scrutiny. He supposedly hates hypocrites and frauds, but that's because he's an egotist as he is one himself in many ways. He's just a sadistic, arrogant would-be god and tyrant placing himself above all others. Pass. Conclusion? I'd give him a big yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals